


Art: New Beginning

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Feanorians are reembodied.





	Art: New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Art for Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2019.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ATATYA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398906) by [starlightwalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking)


End file.
